The present invention is related to power supplies. More specifically, the present invention is related to power supplies that include multiple transformers.
Modern heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems typically include a thermostat and control electronics. Many systems are single zone systems that require only a single power supply to power the thermostat and/or control panel. The power requirements for such systems can often be satisfied with a single transformer, such as a 24 volt AC, 40 volt-amp (VA) transformer.
Other HVAC systems are multiple zone systems. Multiple zone systems typically define multiple heating and/or cooling zones within a house or other structure. In order to function as a zoned HVAC system, dampers are often provided in the ductwork to control the air flow to the various zones. In many cases, the dampers are powered by a transformer that is separate from the transformer that provides power to the thermostat and/or control panel. In many cases, the transformer that supplies power to the thermostats and/or control panels has excess power capacity, while the transformer that supplies power to the dampers may operate at or near capacity.